Love Is
by AkariHanaa
Summary: Secarik kisah romansa dua sejoli yang dirundung cinta. Manisnya rayuan, pekatnya perasaan, harmonisnya sentuhan, luasnya kesabaran, indahnya cinta yang saling menyatukan. Cover not mine!


.

.

 **Love Is**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** ** _Sensei_**

 **No profit gained~**

 **Secarik kisah romansa dua sejoli yang dirundung cinta. Manisnya rayuan, pekatnya perasaan, harmonisnya sentuhan, luasnya kesabaran, indahnya cinta yang saling menyatukan.**

 **Forever Pairing:**

 **AKASHI SEIJUUROU** AND **KUROKO TETSUYA**

WARNING:

RAYUAN BERUJUNG MAUT BAGI PARA JOMBLO, MANISNYA KALIMAT AKASHI DAN _CUTENESS OVERLOAD_ NYA TETSUYA ADALAH HARTA TAK TERNILAI.

 ** _SALAM PELUK CIUM DARI ISTRI AA'SEIJUUROU_**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sei- _kun_ , sudah belum?", senyum disunggingkan Akashi Seijuurou. Dia tahu Tetsuya _nya_ tidak sabaran, dan menurutnya itu semakin menarik. Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko erat, namun lembut. Seakan makhluk dengan surai biru pendek yang indah itu barang pecah belah, salah genggam bisa pecah. Mereka memasuki restoran Jepang yang terkenal dengan keindahan lampu kota nya. Salah satu restoran terbaik di Tokyo.

"Sebentar lagi, Sayang. Sabar sedikit", Akashi masih tersenyum hangat. Ia menantikan ekspresi kekasihnya terkejut dengan surprise yang Ia buat.

Genap empat tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, dan hari ini Kuroko Tetsuya berumur dua puluh. Akashi dan _rainbow head_ kenalannya pun membuat _surprise_ kecil-kecilan–setidaknya bagi Akashi. Ia meyiapkan restoran kesukaannya, merayakan dengan _candle light dinner_ khas Akashi, dia suka sekali. Dan dia tahu, Kuroko walaupun tidak menyukai kemewahan, dia akan suka dengan apapun yang Akashi _nya_ berikan.

Sampai pada _rooftop_ restoran, Akashi membuka penutup mata yang Kuroko kenakan. Iris biru langit mengerjap sedikit. Lalu membulat sempurna seperti terkejut. Ekspresi datar yang biasa Ia kenakan, diluluhkan nya perlahan. Dan sekarang, senyum manis yang membuat Akashi Seijuurou jatuh cinta, Ia perlihatkan.

"Sei- _kun_ , Ini–?", Kuroko Tetsuya masih tersenyum manis. Kupu-kupu berasa hinggap di perutnya, Ia merasa geli. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, sampai-sampai Ia takut jika Akashi mendengarnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya–", Akashi menggantungkan kalimat. Lalu sekilas mengecup pelan punggung tangan kanan Kuroko. "Dan selamat empat tahun untuk kita"

Akashi menatap Kuroko hangat. Menyalurkan rasa rindu dan cinta yang Ia pendam beberapa bulan terakhir. Akashi kembali menggenggam tangan Kuroko, kali ini menariknya menuju meja dengan _candle_ cantik yang menyala. Kuroko kemudian duduk disalah satu bangkunya. Baginya, memang benar restoran ini terkenal karena lampu kotanya. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan benar benar indah. Kuroko kembali tersenyum. Pikirannya melayang pada empat tahun yang sudah Ia jalani dengan Akashi. Matanya menatap iris merah _crimson_ yang juga balas menatapnnya dengan tatapan sayang.

"Aku kira kenapa Sei- _kun_ mau datang jauh-jauh. Ternyata karena ini", Kuroko menyesap minumannya. Akashi menyiapkan _vanilla shake_ kesukaannya. Rasa _vanilla shake_ nya terasa sangat enak. Terlebih lagi karena Akashi menemaninya.

"Kyoto dan Tokyo tidak begitu jauh, Tetsuya. Kalau itu untuk dirimu, jika aku sedang pergi ke bulan pun aku akan tetap datang pada hari ini", Akashi menatap kekasihnya lekat.

"Sei- _kun_ gombal, ngapain juga ke bulan?–ngomong ngomong, Sei- _kun_ tidak makan? Makanannya keburu dingin", Kuroko menyuap steak daging. ' _Makanannya juga enak_ '–ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku sedang makan", Akashi menopang dagu dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

"Hm? Sama sekali tak terlihat sedang makan dimata ku", Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Aku harus memuaskan rasa rinduku dulu. Aku memakan figurmu, meletakkannya didalam otakku. Banyak darimu yang berubah, terutama ekspresimu. Jadi terlihat sedikit berkespresi. Wajahmu sudah tidak sepucat dulu lagi. Kau sudah banyak makan ya? Aku senang sekali", seperti sudah tertulis dalam skenario _roman picisan_ , Akashi sama sekali tidak malu mengungkapkannya. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kalimatnya. Ia menyatakan dengan jujur, lantang dan tegas. Bahwa Ia merindukan Tetsuya. Merindukan surai biru langit yang selama ini menjadi gravitasi dunia nya. Ia tidak cukup dengan hanya memandangnya satu atau dua jam saja. Dia perlu seminggu–tidak, dia perlu selamanya untuk memuaskan rasa yang Ia pendam selama ini. Ingin rasanya langsung menikahi kekasihnya, mengajaknya pergi keliling dunia, berkata bahwa Ia tidak perlu bekerja, Akashi yang akan menanggungnya. Yang tentu saja ditolak dengan halus oleh Kuroko.

' _kalau aku akan menjadi pendamping Sei-kun, aku harus menjadi pendamping yang pantas kan? Aku ingin berjalan bersama Sei-kun, menggenggam tanganmu tanpa ragu dan malu. Aku harus bisa membuat orang berbangga dengan Sei-kun memiliki ku, Aku ingin berjalan bersamamu, bukan ditarik olehmu. Karna itu, tunggu aku menjadi pendamping yang layak untukmu,Sei-kun_ '. Akashi teringat ucapan Kuroko setahun yang lalu. Dimana Ia ingin menemui kedua orang tuanya serius. Berniat meminang Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi sudah bilang bahwa Ia lebih dari pantas. Namun Kuroko kembali menggeleng.

' _Aku senang sekali Sei-kun mau melamarku. Tapi aku akan lebih bahagia jika nanti aku sudah dengan bangga menyatakan aku adalah pendamping seumur hidupmu_ '. Dan berakhir lah rayuan Akashi agar tetap melamarnya.

Tapi biarlah untuk sementara dunianya seperti ini. Toh, dengan yang beginipun Ia tidak merasa kekurangan sedikitpun. Kapanpun mereka akan menikah, Tetsuya hanyalah miliknya seorang. Dan begitu juga kebalikannya. Mereka akan saling memiliki sampai keduanya berhenti bernafas.

Akashi Seijuurou berjanji, agar terus menjaganya dan membahagiakannya. Hingga saatnya berakhir nanti.

 **FIN**

 **Ini namanya** ** _drabble_** **atau** ** _oneshoot_** **ya? Yah, yang mana aja boleh. FF ini sebenarnya multichap dengan judul yang berbeda. Sudah lama bersarang laba laba dilaptop saya. Jujur saya suka bagaimana Sei-** ** _kun_** **memperlakukan Tetsuya disini, tapi saya tidak punya ide kelanjutannya lagi. Jadi saya post seadanya. Hehe maaf kalau cuman menuh Menuhin notif!**

 **FF saya yang lain akan diupdate cepat kok setelah ini. Beberapa sudah saya buat tinggal posting.**

 **Selamat bertemu dilain waktu!**

 ** _Akari Hanaa_**


End file.
